


Something Good

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "I've never seen you like this before. What's going on?"





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. What’s going on?”

Anne lifted her head from the trail she was kissing down Max’s torso. Her expression settled into a familiar scowl that made Max’s lips twitch with a restrained smile.

“Like what?”

“So happy,” Max said, skimming her fingertips down the side of that scowling face. “You’ve been so tense for weeks, and now, you sweep me up and keep me abed for two days.”

Anne shifted higher, until their noses were brushing. “We can leave bed, if you want.” Max shook her head, and Anne’s dark expression shifted into one of amusement. “Then stop complaining.”

Max twined her fingers into Anne’s hair as her lips brushed their way down again. She’d find out later. Something had happened, something good. Someone would know. She’d find out, and then ensure it happened again. And again.


End file.
